The Question Of God
by Kurai Kyusobin
Summary: Primarily about what happens after Gyumoah is defeated. This is a dark fanfic. There will be cursing, sexual themes, and lemoniness. It's rated M for a reason.
1. The Distance

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own Gensoumaden Saiyuki or any of its characters, Kazuya Minekura does.

A/n: I have revised my spelling and grammar by transferring my documents over to Word. I would like to thank my reviewers; Rhine Thiev, altered carbon and GalaxticStarlight. P.s. Thanks altered carbon for mentioning the run-on sentences.

* * *

**The Distance**

In Shangri-La, four men were chosen by the Four Aspects of Buddha to cease the plans of the resurrection of an entity of evil. Gyumoah and his followers once held a regime of terror upon mortals and demons alike. These actions destroyed the balance that once existed between men and youkai causing mortals to fear the youkai race. Gyumoah's sins caused the armies in heaven to take action. A war was fought in which many lost their lives in the process of trying to rid themselves of Gyumoah's tyranny. The war prince Nataku was left in a permanent comatose state but he succeeded in capturing and imprisoning Gyumoah.

Five hundred years after Nataku's sacrifice Gyumoah's mistress, Gyoukumen Kousho, dedicated her energy to resurrect her lover. In these attempts she enslaves Rasetsunyo, Kougaiji's mother and uses this to manipulate Gyumoah's son to do her bidding. Three of the four chosen are demigods and one has the power creation. These men were abominations within society. They were an unlikely ragtag team of delinquents to have been chosen to endure a holy quest in the west. Alas these men became heroes after storming Gyumoah's castle, annihilating Gyoukumen Kousho and her plans to resurrect her once lover.

Gojyo: A while after we had left Gyumoah's castle we headed home. As expected we continued our lives with some changes. We drifted apart, each of us. We did however keep in touch. Goku ended up marrying Lirin, what a shock! Not really they both love food so I figured it would happen that way. Unfortunately now that I look back at it I should have gone. I didn't though since I thought that Sanzo and Hakkai were going to be there. Not that I have anything against Hakkai or Sanzo. It's just that I can't see them again. At least not yet I first have to resolve my own issues. Sanzo's actions were to be admonished. He went back to the monastery to tell them that they could fuck themselves. It was somewhat surprising to me since he grew up there. Although considering all the shit we went through shouldn't have surprised me. He actually decided to not live in the monastery. He of course went back to basically tell them to fuck off. Hakkai doesn't live too far from any of us, he of course still has Hakuryuu, and he got involved with Yaone. He's better off that way, as seeing that his last lover was also his sister. Kougaiji was pleased with Goku's marriage to his sister. Kougaiji has since then has taken it upon himself to reign over the youkai as a neutral force. He found ways to make both races happy after the Minus Wave's effect. I myself share a house with my brother Jien. I think he's confused about his identity at times though. It's entertaining to yell Jien or Dokugakuji sporadically and watch him look around. He reminds me of a dog every once in awhile. It's at times like those that I miss Goku. He was like a little brother to me.

Sanzo: We never really saw eye to eye, we all got into a lot of fights. I used to threaten to kill everyone but now that we're all separated I look back at our journey and wish things could have been different. We all drifted away from each other. Not that I should care right? I am the cold hearted bastard that Goku accused me of being. That night after the stopping Gyoukumen Kousho and releasing Rasetsunyo, Kougaiji's mother, I did a terrible thing. I turned my back on him. I told him to once and for all leave me alone. When he asked the reason why I was being so cold, I called him a moron. I also added a slur of different untactful names that were out of line. The words that left my mouth that night were like daggers to his heart. I was his friend and like a father to him. After my verbal assault he looked up at me with held back tears and gave me a large chunk of his mind. He was right; the only thing that Genjo, Sanzo cared about was Genjo, Sanzo. At least that was the case the majority of the time. I'm guessing that's the reason why I'm still alone. Not even the whores want to stick around for too long after they sober up...I guess that's why she left me so long ago. My mother must've seen what kind of monster I was going to be, so she got rid of me. Humph, my Master was an idiot he should have killed me while I was still young. Blind old bastard monks fear me with reason. Even the Gods feared me, but the reason as to why I will never know. I a pathetic excuse for a man...I am pathetic...

Hakkai: I would have never guessed when I first met her that I would end up loving her. Hell she even tried to kill me. I guess the way to a man's heart isn't through his stomach. Haha! Goku isn't a man then everything is through his stomach. At times I wondered about that, his stomach that is, it probably is a bottomless pit like Lirin says. I hated it after a while always being polite. Never did I let them see me for who I truly was. Then that day came and all of us were forced to see the other's true self. Sanzo isn't the stoic man we all thought him to be. Goku isn't as childish as he was thought to be. Gojyo does think of things besides beer, cigarettes and sex. Homura on the other hand was a desperate being not as sturdy per se. Zenon had his life but couldn't let the dead rest and Shien was just trying to make things right. You would not be able to tell by first glance but all of us had the same goal. We wanted change...

Alas change is something that is very hard to obtain without corrupting oneself. There are things in life that sometimes are better left alone. The journey we made to the west was to end the misery of others. Life is ironic. It shows we end the misery of others and in the process we were the ones to end up miserable. I have learned over the years that no matter how hard you try. You can never make everyone happy. It is not possible because in the process you only hurt yourself. How does that make everyone happy? Are you not part of everyone? Or does it say somewhere in the Gods' divine plan that those who are selfless must suffer.

Goku: Man am I hungry! I would love a meat bun right about now...or Lirin naked...I wonder how is Kougaiji? (Random thoughts bear with it) Hakkai was a great cook...Gojyo was good too...Sanzo... After we defeated Gyumoah things weren't the same. We all went our separate ways but I never expected for it to be that separate. We all live in the same province but in different towns. What is aggravating is that we see each other in the city all the fucken time but none of us has the balls to say anything to each other. I think that this is really immature on their part. As seeing that when I got married I did invite all of them but only Kougaiji, Hakkai and Yaone showed up. Fuck, I spent a long time with those asses fighting right along side them. Then my daughter Rei was born and when I mailed them about that. Guess what? Sanzo replies "Congrats, bakazaru!" Nice, so very polite coming from a monk. So I'm still the stupid monkey. Whatever I was the one who save your sorry ass. I risked my life just as much as they did their own. Does this matter to them though? Does the fact that I had to not only kill youkai but be berated as well matter? At some moment shortly after I felt that it was all for nothing. My participation in the Journey West was not futile. I can see it around me and I would not have it any other way. At least in this era my daughter can be accepted for who she is, not what she is. I would not be able to deal with it if my daughter was treated differently. Granted that after the Minus Wave people are still cautious of youkai but they are definitely not the way they where. Thankfully there are people who remember the behaviour of youkais before the Minus Wave and use reason instead of prejudice.

_**.To Be Continued**_

* * *

Please Read and Review

Ja ne, Kurai!


	2. Deep Within the Cell

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki and please dont sue me. Though if you do plan on sueing me it will mean war. For I shall send forth my legions of Ninja Monkies after you and you shall be destroyed. Bwahahahahaha! 

A/N: I know it's short but I'm at work there's another chapter at home. Please review. Thank you for the support! My best work is done during the wee hours of the morning.

_** Deep Within the Cell **_

Those were the days fighting alond side each other.

Then it ended abruptly and the reason.

The reason was my selfishness.

If I had been a little kinder a bit less rash maybe just maybe I wouldn't be only, in my cell that I call a room.

I've locked myself away from the world when they showed me comaradship and love.

I neglected them, ruined them.

I took their comaradship and threw back into their faces.

Making them scream in pain.

I watched as they were tortured... for me.

To save me they gave it their all.

They would have even died and I turned them away.

It was casting out children to a bitter winter.

The only problem is that I am that bitter relentless winter.

Cold and harsh.

Always.

... forever alone deep within my cell.

Poem By _Genjo Sanzo_

_A/n: Thought to leave this for some laughs. At least I thought it was funny... maybe I'm just wierd. _

_In the next installment of Question of the Fetus:_

_"What do you mean you're pregnant?"-hakkai_

_" I am though I dont know how!"_

_"That is impossible. you can not be pregnant."-sanzo_

_"That's wierd. Maybe aliens had something to do with it?"- goku_

_"I swear that im pregnant! SANZO is my baby's daddy!"- gojyo_

_-everyone sweat drops beside gojyo who is currently laughing with insane laughter- _


	3. Tormented Soul

Disclaimer: I said it already

A/n: At work editing this. I don't have MS Word in English at home. It sucks.

**Tormented Soul**

FLASHBACK outside of Gyumoah's Castle

Goku: Sanzo wait! PLEASE SANZO!

Sanzo: Fuck off Goku.

Goku: But Sanzo, I want to stay with you after this is over.

Sanzo: No.

Goku: Why not?

Sanzo: Because.

Goku: Why?

Sanzo: I ... you need to get a life.

Gojyo: Sanzo that's harsh even for you.

Sanzo: Fuck you Gojyo.

Hakkai: Now let's not be hasty.

Sanzo: Shut it Hakkai, we all need to just get this done no matter the cost.

Gojyo: Well, well now isn't that original… Always the same with you.

Sanzo: You're goddamn right. Do you have an issue with that?

Goku: You're a heartless bastard!

Gojyo: Goku?

Hakkai: Sanzo I doubt any of this is necessary.

At that moment Goku rushed in head first into the fire as usual with Hakkai not too far behind.

Gojyo: How can you say those things to him? Where does it say that you are allowed to say shit like that?

Sanzo: I did because I can.

Gojyo: Oh and that justifies everything? Fuck you and your self pity.

With that Gojyo leaves Sanzo behind and walks into the castle to join Goku and Hakkai. Sanzo is left to his own thoughts. Inside the building Goku is being comforted by Hakkai.

Gojyo: Goku are you okay?

Goku: I'll be fine. Where is he?

Sanzo: Here let's go.

A few hours later tired and bloody they return to the outside world to watch the castle crumble down.

Sanzo: So we finally did…

Gojyo: Now you're admitting to our help.

Sanzo: What do you mean by that you asshole?

Goku: What he means is that you treat us like shit and then you act as if you did all the work…THAT'S what he means.

Hakkai: Wait hold on, don't be so hasty… We are a team after all we need each other.

Sanzo: No… you are wrong Hakkai I don't need any of you and neither of you need me…

Goku: Sanzo?

Gojyo: You truly are the biggest asshole I have ever met. If we didn't have each other one of us by now would have been dead. Do you realize this or is difficult to see with your head that far up your own ass?

Hakkai: …Isn't that a bit much?

Sanzo: I wouldn't talk if I were you. If I have my head up my ass then you have your cock in your ear.

Goku: Sanzo what the hell is the problem?

Sanzo: You and this moron. gestures in Gojyo's direction that is my problem.

Hakkai thinks as to why no one ever has an issue with him.

Hakkai: Okay everyone calm down. Please.

Like usual no one really hears Hakkai. Finally getting him to that point where his frustration is too much to handle. Little did anyone expect what was to happen next.

Hakkai: WHAT THE HELL IS THE PROBLEM WITH ALL OF YOU? Each and every one of you at this moment is acting like a spoiled child. Grow the fuck up and deal with each other

Gojyo: _That was the beginning of the end. I knew it and yet I did nothing to prevent it. I saw our apocalypse before it happened. Looking back on it, I wish that I had done more to stop it. I could have done more. Should have done more but I was always too inebriated to even figured out what was going on half the time. My thoughts were that alcohol could wash away all of my problems. It didn't and it added more to my problems. Sleeping around was another thing I should have not done. Fuck the thing that I hated the most, is exactly what I have become. A drunken stupid whore of a man, not worth anyone's trouble. If I were to die today not one living being would miss me tomorrow. The thing that irks me the most about it though is the thought that I could be a father. If I am, then I'm the biggest dead beat dad in the world. I've abandoned everything. Like my father before me. I'm just like him now. Jien. Look at your little brother now. I'm a disgrace. Worthless..._

_Just like father_

_Just like the man who left us both without a second thought. I've been thinking about our parents a lot lately. The reason for this is that I'm trying to figure out why you saved me. How can you still love me now? After all it was my fault that you killed your own mother._

Jien: _After the day that Gyumoah was defeated utterly defeated. Gojyo has been rather distant, more so than usual. He's always been somewhat of a brat but now. Now it's different, it's like. He is here in the physical sense but not emotionally. Spiritually he's gone. An empty shell of the man, the boy I raised... Little brother what is it that you are feeling. What do you dream about at night that makes you scream and wish for death? Is it my fault for disappearing all those years ago? Or is it something deeper. Something that even I, your own brother can not solve. Why couldn't it be a little cut or bruise? The ones you always managed to get and I would bandage. After consoling your tears and cries of ' It hurts! It hurts!' I'm useless to you know aren't I little one? Big brother can't fix everything... And it kills me that I can't help you. That I can't be the one to put on a bandage, because this isn't just a little cut or bruise. That would be something that I could take care. This is your soul._

_Somewhere along the line you've lost yourself. There's nothing I can do to help you. All I can do is watch as you suffer. I'll be there though little brother suffering right along with you. I love you little brother. I hope you know that. Even with all the hardships and harassment I still love you. The past is in the past. We can not live in the past because if we do then we could never make a future. The past is unchangeable but the future is not. _

_The future is undecided._


	4. From Pain to All

**Disclaimer:****I said it already!** Police leave the room **CHRIST!**

**A/n**: Konnichiwa my readers! How are all of you? Are you well? I would like to thank you all. Thank You!

貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。Thank you very much

**From Pain to All**

Hakkai: Ah the rising tide of oblivion how Fortunate are we to experience it more than once in our lives. I remember that night very well. Too well. All those details are permanently burned into my mind. Why can't I stop thinking back to that god forsaken day?

"Hakkai ... Hakkai," spoke Yaone with slight irritation in her voice. "Hakkai wake up! Please wake up we have to go."

Five minutes later.

"Fine, you win. I'm going by myself then."

I know that I should have gotten up. Since I really wasn't sleeping but I didn't feel like buying groceries. I know that when she gets home I'm going to hear it. Even as calm as Yaone appears she has a temper that could rival Sanzo. That man really could be terrible at times. How he behaved, it's amazing that Goku put up with it for so long. That little situation never ceases to amaze me at all. Well theirs is a reason for that. Sanzo was cruel as he could be and relentless in his criticism of other people. He was considered by Goku to be something of a father figure. You see he was alone for a long period of time. That could consume anyone with loneliness and fear. So when Sanzo saved him from his entrapment, he became wildly attached. In fact Goku is the way he is because of Sanzo but with his own little quirks. Enough of that though, it's three in the afternoon and it's beautiful outside. The sun is up high in the sky and there are birds singing. I should find Yaone if I don't I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight and that is not pleasant.

"Yaone," he said in a lazy matter.

"Oh so you have miraculously awakened from your slumber?"

"Well… no. I wasn't even sleeping to be quite honest."

"You jerk! I knew it! Then what the hell were you doing?"

"Thinking."

"Oh…about what happened"

"I know that I shouldn't dwell on the past."

"Hakkai you could have died."

"Well if that wouldn't have been the first time. I've encountered death on several different occasions. That you should already know from experience. " He stated in a matter of fact no nonsense way.

eye twitch "That was a long time ago… and I-"

"Shush. I know. I have already forgiven you for that. You were doing what you thought was right and as you were told. There is no need for you to explicate the situation. You did what you had to do, as did I, end of story. Are you hungry? "

"A little bit. Why else would I be buying food? "

shrugs

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing." mischievous grin

"Don't tell me a lie, tell me. Please? "

"Nope because then you won't be surprised. I'll see you later darling. "

"Hakkai?"

kiss " I love you! "

"Hakkai! "

Hakkai: She is going to get the biggest surprise of her life tonight.

The sun is bright coming through the small window. There's a crack in it too. From a distance the small house looks abandoned but this is not the case. Even with the siding coming off and chipped paint. Inside resides a man. If one were to step inside this house they would find a small cot. Some papers, cigarette buts and empty beer cans littered about the floor. A sink covered with rust and bath that hasn't been cleaned since the day he moved in. This is the residence of Hoshi Genjo Sanzo. In a closet beside the cot is the robes that he wore on the quest to retrieve the manten scriptures. It's age blatantly show, it's been moth eaten and torn.

There at a small desk is the blonde haired monk, writing away in a journal. The ashtray next to him is overflowing and he hasn't shaved nor showered in a month. The Smith and Wesson crack shot is now a hermit paranoid of even his shadow.

**Entry:** 3007

_I deserve this. I really do after all what I have done. It's a surprise that none of them have bothered with me. I can't believe it though. Goku actually sent me an invitation to his wedding. It must've been a mistake though. Out of all of them I hurt him the most. I still remember those eyes, golden like the sun, brimming with tears. Those eyes haunt my dreams. How I let you down over and over again. All you ever wanted was to be shown affection the one thing I couldn't show you. I'm incapable of showing affection after my past. Still, how were you to know? I never did talk about my past to anyone. They all knew about my master. He was my father in the end. Not biologically but still my father. They never knew of her. I myself chose not to remember her. She's still there though…in my heart. Why couldn't I tell them of her existence, what was I afraid of? So many things could have been different we could have bonded like brothers. Why didn't we? I was so difficult. So stubborn. So … selfish…_

_I'm such a cold man. I made Goku cry. It is my fault that Gojyo snapped… All those days of traveling together… fighting along side one another. Gone…and for what? What the hell did I prove? Nothing except the fact that I'm a coward. Afraid… of my past. Afraid of telling anyone of my lover. I couldn't be open with them. I hid myself behind a façade of being stoic. When I myself have cried many times. When I was a child growing up in the monastery I used to cry myself to sleep. How pathetic… right? The fact of the matter though is that even to this day a twenty-five year old I still miss my mother. I could only remember her smell though. That is what attracted me to … her … I was about sixteen or seventeen when I met her. I was trying to find the youkai that killed my father… my master. I had gone into a village searching for food. That's when it happened. The sweet aroma of lilies came to my nostrils…overwhelming me. Then I saw her. Tall about 5'5" with auburn hair. Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes were hazel…and her laugh… her laugh that melody. I went back to my hotel room and changed. Those robes were heavy and annoying. Then I went back and I approached her…I stayed there for about a month. I stayed with her…sleeping underneath the sheets with her in my arms. I miss her… but she went missing. The night I had begged her to stay. That same night gone. Why couldn't I tell them that? I'm afraid of getting close to people. Every time I do something happens and they leave me or die… am I the reason? _

_The only thing that I have now is my belongings. I do not have friends. The reason is because I pushed them away. No one had to help me with that one. Not even the youkai that came after us almost every day of our journey. If I could change one thing. It would be hurting Goku the way I did. He saw me as a father figure that much I know for sure. What kind of father berates a son? Do I want to be like the Gods? Uncaring like them. I don't want this anymore. I can't handle this anymore. I want another chance … but is it too late for me?_

A/N: 貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。I am so sorry! This fan fiction is going to get very dark emotionally from time to time. I am saying this now to those of you who read it and were disturbed by it. I didn't think it would get onto that train but it did. So to those of you who were disturbed, gomen nasai.


	5. The Anger Within the Chi

Disclaimer: I said it already 

A/n:

People if you read this do me a favour and review it. I'd like to know what others think of my work because well it's nice to know that your work is appreciated.  
P.S. Notepad sucks

**The Anger Within the Chi**

Jien: I've had enough of this shit from you. I do hope you know that. Get up and do something for the love of Kami. Please! The place is a mess and quiet frankly man you stink. So get up and shower... NOW!

Gojyo: Okay... okay. Goddamnit.

Jien: Here take this with you.

Gojyo looks at the soap bar with rising suspicion. What was in it and could it kill him? He shrugged it off since he was being more than a tad paranoid. After the analysis of the soap he decides to make his way to the shower. Meanwhile Jien is cleaning up the house they live in.

Whilst in the shower Gojyo rubs the traitorous soap apon his body. That is when he noticed that he had lost weight. He had lost a signifigant amount of body mass. Thus making him appear as if he were anorexic.

This is great just fricken great.

Goku is trying to manage to help wash his two year old daughter Rei to no avail. Instead Daddy Goku ends up soaking wet. Leaving Lirin laughing her ass off on the floor.

"Aww come on... Uncle Kou is coming tommorow if you'll just be good and take a bath."

"Da-da...WEEE!" she splashes water into his face.

"Now I get why Sanzo wanted to kill me so often."

"Well you did act like you were her age at times. I dont think it was that bad."

"I think your just hiding your true thoughts from me. You did marry me for whatever particular reason."

"I married you because I asked you and because well you are cute."

B_lushes_

"You see cute."

"Thanks..." struggles with a two year old infant of incredible strength.

"Want to have another?"

"Huh?" Looks at Rei looks at Lirin

"What? I asked do you want another one?"

"Nope not yet. I love Rei but she takes up both yours and my energy."

"True but I want a boy. So that he could grow up and hope to be as handsome as his father."

"Arigato, but we cant financially speaking. Not yet."

"Fine... but could we at least 'practice'?"

"Now thats what Im talking about!"

Finally after two hours of fighting with Rei, Goku managed to bathe her and put her to sleep.

"Such a great father."

Lirin kisses him on the cheek while they look at their daughter sleep.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Meanwhile Hakkai was preparing a wonderful dinner for Yaone. She currently being away at the moment gave him

enough time to do so without interruption or ruin. He wanted to surprise her. He was going to make all her favourites.

Tonight was the night.

"Hakkai? What is this smell..it smells great!"

"Umm... sit down relax. Would you like some wine?"

"Sure.. what are you up to?"

"Nothing I swear...I just decided to cook."

"REALLY!" Yaone jumps from her chair to make an attempt at running into the kitchen.

Hakkai intercepts. "Now, now you sit back down and relax. Tonight I am your chef, waiter and anything else you want

me to be." He says as he slips into the kitchen.

"Hakkai you are so the romantic."

"Thank you my dear."

"Oh my god! You made all this?"

"...yes..."

She gets up from her seat and walks over to him, pulling him into her arms and a tight embrace. Ever so lightly she kisses his cheek,

moving her lips slowly to his mouth.

"Thank you..."

"...Arigato.."

He then kisses her hard on the lips. Whispering sweet nothings into her

ear while caressing her body.

"I love you."

"I love you, Hakkai."

"Umm we could eat first... then do whatever you want. Since you havent eaten all day long."

"So considerate and sweet.. even after everything. You are truly a warrior."

After dinner and light conversation Yaone notices that Hakkai is fidgeting in his seat.

He is also fumbling with something in his hand.

"Hakkai?"

"Yaone."

"What is it my love?"

He gets up and approaches her slowly. He then kneels before her.

Hakkai looks up at his Yaone.

"Marry me? Have my children? Put up with me... please."

With tears in her eyes.

"... Oh my! Yes...I will!"

"REALLY?"

"YES!"

He grabs her and swings her around. Kissing her all the while. Placing her in his arms bridle style he walks into the bedroom.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N Thought it was gonna be a lemon... hehe you did... naughty naughty. Its not coming up yet or at all if you dont review.

Sanzo laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling... From below the bed if you were there you see his arm jerking violently.

"...mmmph...uunnn..."

After a few moments of gutteral noises, it gets quiet. The only sounds are being made by the creatures of

the night. He then gets off the bed to head to the shower. Turning on the hot and cold. Then letting the water run

for awhile, he gets in. Naked like the day he was born. If one were to be able to look close enough you'd be able

to see the scars on his stomach and back. The water feels great against my skin... this is great. Better

than cigarettes, booze, shagging... Finishing up he turns off the faucets, flushes the toliet and lights up a

cigarette. Leaving the bathroom in just a towel. He makes his way to the bed where he plops himself onto.

Tommorow was going to be difficult.

** .TO BE CONTINUED. **

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/n Imagine a naked Sanzo if you will... with tiny little scars on his tummy... yummy isnt it?


	6. Half The Man: Always Sensible

Disclaimer: dont own it... but in one of my fantasies Gojyo, Sanzo, Sesshoumaru, Vash and

Alucard are my playthings.

A/n: Please R&R. I am using WordPad and my keyboard is fucked up so please bear with me. So trying to keep with my format and proper grammer is difficult. I know the characters are not exactly identical but thats the point.

**Half the Man: Always Sensible**

It is late in the fall afternoon. The leaves are showing an array of colours. There are children playing in the streets, when their mothers call them in for supper. It is in this particularly small village lives the Sha Brothers in their own little home. Not everything is as it seems though.

_I'm watching you, my sweet idiotic man._

"I have this feeling... it's like we are being watched by someone."

"Don't get paranoid on my ass, Doku. That's all this family needs another goddamn mental case!"

"Ummm... I'm not being paranoid. Just feel for it."

"... You are right, but who the hell is it?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know that, huh?"

"I dont know. Maybe you have supernatural powers that I have no idea of."

"Here I thought that you and those antenna on the top of your head had extra sensorotory perception."

"So what are we going to do about our little spy?"

"Ignore who ever the hell it is because I am tired and hungry. So they can fuck a porcupine for all I care."

"Okay, whatever I just hope that who ever it is kills you first."

With that laughter rang through the brisk air. Alas Dokugakuji was right they were being watched from afar but they were not the only ones.

/\\\\\\\

In a forest, near a city, by a cabin that has seen better days.

_Bwahahahaha this should be very fun._

"Who the fuck are you?"

Silence so thick that you could cut it.

"Who the fuck are you? Ill fucken kill you, I swear I will."

_Really now? He thinks he can that is hilarious._

"...If you kill me then what kind of monk would that make you?"

"Who are you?"

"Ah... Genjo Sanzo you are beginning to sound like a broken record."

"And you still havent answered my goddamn question. Who the fuck are you, you stupid bitch?"

"Now now. There is no need for name calling my dear homicidal priest. It is not my fault that you have become a cold hearted bastard. I have been watching you and your ever gentle companions for quite some time."

"What!"

"This surprises you. Of course it would since I did not make an attempt on your lives nor is that my plan. Ahh but you wouldnt believe me. You need proof... evidence..."

"Why are you rambling on? You still havent answered my question."

"Agathangelos. Say that three times fast. (laughs maniacally) It's an ancient Greek name. Would you care to know what it means?"

"Why should I care about what your name means?"

"You should care. The meaning of my name has a lot to do with why I am here. You moron but as seeing that you are an ill tempered baby. I will just tell you what it means. Angel Messenger."

With that the woman that he was argueing with disappeared as he blinked.

"...what the hell does that have to do with me?"

/\\\\\\\\

_Since the beginning there have been angels, men and Gods._

_Since the beginning there have been wars._

_And since the beginning there was love._

_/\\\\\\\\ _

_That was interesting. They are all so stubborn... off to see the youngest. Hopefully his pure heart has not been corrupted by that _

_stupid monk._

Goku was in his living room playing with his child when he felt the call. Slowly and cautiously he rose from his chair.

"Lirin?"

"Yes?"

"Take Rei."

"Whats going on?"

Outside stood a woman with her hair let down. Hip length auburn teresses fanned out with the breeze. She wore medieval armour and held a Claymore casually in her hand. Her eyes were that of the colour of milk chocolate.

"Who are you?"

"I've been hearing that a lot today. So how is your daughter, Rei? Most importantly how are you Son Goku?"

"Really... how the hell did you know her na-"

"But that doesnt answer your question! My name is Agathangelos... I need your help."

"For what?"

"The Revolution of course. Also with your companions... well parted companions."

/\\\

Sanzo in sitting outside in their very spot he was standing in before. Thinking about the strange woman while lighting up a Marlboro._  
_

_What the hell was up with her. What the fuck does "Angel Messenger" have to do with me? Wait am I wearing pants?_

Sanzo checks himself.

_Yup pants... angel messenger - messenger of the angels? Come on Koureyu deductive thinking. I'm usually really good at this... What are angels affiliated with? The sky. What is the sky considered to be. Heaven... Who resides in heaven? The gods. What are the gods good for? Nothing. So why is she coming all the way down here to bother me for? Is she that bored? No. That isn't it. It's..._

_/\\\\\\\\_

"So what do you think it was?"

"What do I think of the what now?"

"Aww. Come on asshole you know what I'm fucken talking about!" (flings a random object at his brother)

"Shit!" (dodges said object) "Wow! Have you become animated since the encounter earlier."

"No I haven't. I just want to know what you think about the whole thing."

"I do not hold an opinion on the topic."

"Fuck you. You turd eating monkey fucker."

(OoO) " Wh-at! What kind of insult is that?" (starts to laugh at his little brother)

"Hey cut it out. Don't laugh that much. I really wanted to discuss this thing."

(stops laughing after a few moments) "Sorry but you reminded me of when we were younger. You always come up with the wierdest shit to say man."

"Thanks?"

"I don't know what to think of the whole situation. It's very peculiar. She didn't give off any negative energy."

"Wait. WOAH! IT'S A SHE? (nods head) Holy fuck! How the hell can you tell?"

"Smell asshole."

"So you sniffed her?"

"Yeah... wait stop right there. You are sooo going to say something stupid."

"ME? Yea um sure I would never say anything stupid."

(Both look at each other and start to laugh)

"Jien.. thanks man."

"For?"

"Putting up with me for the past two years."

"I did it because your my lil bro and I love you."

"...me too."

"You still have issues talking about your feelings. Not much has changed."

"I have changed though."

"I know brother. Trust me that I know."

"So this mystery stalker girl. What do you think she's after?"

"I unno... child support?"

"WHAT THE FUCK WE JUST HAD A MOMENT AND YOU HAD TO BE THE ASS! That is my job and you know it!"

"Okay! I really don't have a clue as to why the hell she was watching you."

"Me?"

"Yea you, are you dense?"

"Like bricks."

"Sometimes you really are."

"Do you think that it has-"

"No."

"Well then no use in thinking about it anymore. Wanna get some food? I'm hungry."

"Yea. I was just about to say that."

(At the same moment) "Haha!"

"Jinx you owe me a coke! Or a beer."

"Gojyo you are an ass."

"Let's go."

They leave together to go to the new resturant called _Il Ristorante._ A small place that makes European food. Inside it smells like a small Mediterranean village on a warm spring day. The aroma of food and perfume mixed into the air.

_**.To Be Continued. **_


	7. The Path Has Been Open

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki. I do own however Gojyo's penis. muwahahahahahaha!

**Kurai Kyusobin**: WOOOOOOOO! CHAPTER SEVEN! I would like to thank all off my reviewers. I have had some stuff going on lately... I've been writing papers like a lunatic for my English class and I've had writer's block. Plus my dad has been in and out of the hospital so I'm sorry for not udating sooner.

Please read and review. Oh yes in search of a beta, whoever has ideas feel free to voice your opinions.

Previously on "_The Question of God":_

Outside stood a woman with her hair let down. Hip length auburn teresses fanned out with the breeze. She wore medieval armour and held a Claymore casually in her hand. Her eyes were that of the colour of milk chocolate.

"Who are you?"

"I've been hearing that a lot today. So how is your daughter, Rei? Most importantly how are you Son Goku?"

"Really... how the hell did you know her na-"

"But that doesnt answer your question! My name is Agathangelos... I need your help."

--

"Yea. I was just about to say that."

(At the same moment) "Haha!"

"Jinx you owe me a coke! Or a beer."

"Gojyo you are an ass."

"Let's go."

They leave together to go to the new resturant called Il Ristorante. A small place that makes European food. Inside it smells like a small Mediterranean village on a warm spring day. The aroma of food and perfume mixed into the air.

* * *

The Path Has Been Open

_**And now, my children, lay thought on your hearts, mark well the words of your father, which are all come to you from the Lord's lips .**_

_**Take these books of father's handwriting and read them.**_

_**For the books are many, and in them you will learn all the Lord's works, all that has been from the beginning of creation, and will be till the end of time...**_

_**...Distribute the books to your children, into all your generations, and amongst the nations who shall have the sense to fear God, let tehm receive them, and may they come to love them more than any food or earthly sweets, and read them and apply themselves to them.**_

_**And those who understand not the Lord, who fear not God, who accept not, but reject, who do not receive them, a terrible judgement awaits these.**_

_/\\_

Inside the resturant they sat down at a corner. Jien and Gojyo were talking amongst themselves when he walked through the door. He looked disheveled like he had not seen daylight or a shower in years. Which was true, although they did not know that. Gojyo and Jien were at a loss for words neither knew what to say or do, he headed towards them with a deranged look in his eyes. His right hand was twitching more than likely from all the years of being a gunslinger.

"Konnichiwa, Jien. Konnichiwa Gojyo."

"Ohayo."

"Oi," replied Gojyo.

"How have you been lately?"

"Why do you care?"

"Gojyo, please not in public."

"What! Why the fuck not? He hasn't shown his ugly mug in fuck knows how long and expects us to be all chummie chummie!"

"I understand what your feeling but it's important. I know what I did was childish but hear me out."

"Nah man, sorry. I don't wanna hear your goddamn excuses. 'sides what the fuck can you tell me that would make me even slightly interested."

"The Stalker."

Jien and Gojyo exchange glances. They then look at him with contemptous eyes. They are wondering if he is telling the truth about the mysteriously stalker.

"Gojyo can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

"Yea man."

They walk over to the small bar in the corner of the resturant, to talk and leave him at the table. The waitress is staring at them with clear confusion in her eyes. She is a small thing in her late teens. She is wearing the standard uniform of the resturant, a black skirt and a white blouse.

"Do you think he's lying?" Gojyo asks his brother.

"I don't know, but if he is what does he gain from it?"

"Yea, that's true. He doesn't have anything to gain from lying about our mystery girl."

"Maybe he thinks he'll get a shower out of it."

"Not funny man, he looks like shit. I mean really he looks older than he is, it's sad."

"I know."

"Okay he's staring at us. Let's go back."

"So it's agreed. That he wouldn't gain anything by lying to us."

"Yea man, it's agreed."

They returned to the table to where their unexpected visitor sat. They each took their appropriate seats.

"What do you know," asked Gojyo. "What do you know about our mystery girl?"

"Well, she's on a mission."

"Sanzo, you spoke to her," stated Jien.

"Yes, I did. Well it was more like she spoke to me. She's fearsomely gorgeous. Her eyes pierce through your soul and her hair is perfect."

"What!"

" ... " Jien sweatdrops at his comment.

"What? You act as if I were a manakin, without feelings or needs. Granted I look like shit but that's because I haven't felt like living. I'm too much of a coward to kill myself, not to say I haven't tried."

"Sanzo... why are you telling me this? Are you trying to get my sympathy," asked Gojyo.

"No, I'm not looking for your sympathy. I want you to understand that like you I too have been suffering."

"Really now? How do you know that I've been suffering? Hmm, to you I am nothing but a hedonist. A facile of a man, a inadequate sample of existance, a roué."

"Gojyo... are you okay," asks Jien.

"Absolutely."

"That isn't all you are to me Gojyo. You mean a lot more than that to me. Even though it took me awhile to realize that. Nonetheless you do."

"Then why did you abandon Goku, Hakkai, myself, and the others? If we meant so much to you then why did you turn your back on us?"

"I had to, I needed to find myself. I couldn't continue living the way I was. I had to come to terms with my past Gojyo. I couldn't do it before because there were more important things occuring. I just couldn't focus on myself. It would have been selfish, I thought I could deal with it all but I couldn't. I couldn't, I just couldn't."

At this Sanzo began to shake slightly. His eyes looked hurt and lost.

_I came here trying to make amends. Why is he being so goddamn difficult? All I want is to ... have them back in my life._

_Even though, I have been an ass, he can at least hear me out._

"Umm, are you alright over there," asked Jien.

"Yea, I'll be fine."

/\\\\\

_**Now it came to pass, when men began to multiply on the face of the earth, and daughters were born to them, that the sons of God saw the daughters of men, that they were beautiful; and they took wives for themselves of all whom they chose. And the LORD said, "My Spirit shall not strive with man forever, for he is indeed flesh; yet his days shall be one hundred and twenty years." There were giants on the earth in those days, and also afterward, when the sons of God came in to the daughters of men and they bore children to them. Those were the mighty men who were of old, men of renown.**_

/\\\\\

"Well, she mentioned something to me about a war.She's an angel by the way and her name is Agathangelos. I think it would be easier to refer to her as Agatha or Angela. It's a hell of a lot faster to say anyways," stated Sanzo. "I asked her who the fuck she was and threatened to kill her and she responded with a smart ass comment: "...If you kill me then what kind of monk would that make you?"After that I asked her who she was again and she told me, after insulting me, her name. She told me that her name meant 'angel messenger' and that the meaning of her name was of vital importance. So I asked her what the hell does all of that had to do with me. She disappeared when I blinked though so I didn't get an answer."

"What? She's an angel! Does that mean what I think it means? She can't shag," questioned Gojyo.

"What the fuck man!"

"What it's an honest question!"

"No, I'm trying to get the waitress, she's ignoring me. You try," stated Jien.

"Oi! Can we get some help over here, please?"

"Oh, sorry, sir. How can I help you, sir?"

"Um, yea I want red wine with the brajol. Thank you," said Gojyo.

"Yes I would like to have the spaghetti with the basil gravy."

"To drink?"

"A Pepsi or Coke, whichever."

"And for you sir."

"Go ahead Sanzo, I won't kill ya for it."

"I don't think-"

"He'll have the bistecca alla fiorentina and instead of a glass bring a bottle. Thank you miss," stated Gojyo with his trademark smile.

"You are very welcomed sir," replied the waitress with a slight blush.

"Gojyo, you didn't have to do that."

"Shaddup, I'm paying so I can do whatever the hell I please. Where are you staying tonight?"

"Jien do you mind if he stays with us?"

"Nope, as long as you don't. I don't."

"It's settled then."

The three gentlemen sat, talked, and ate at their little table. Concerned with what the mystery girl was after. Speaking of which said mystery girl was happily dancing with a little girl by the name of Rei. Somewhere not too far away from our lovely threesome.

"I can convince Hakkai, to come here."

"So can I, by asking Kou-chan to get Yaone."

"How would you do that?"

"I'll tell him that I'm pregnant again and I need some help."

"You aren't pregnant are you?"

"I haven't made contact with Hakkai, by the way. I've only studied him from a far distance. He is too keen on his senses. I would have been found out way before I wanted to be."

"Oh... Lirin are you pregnant?"

"No, at least I don't think so."

"Come here," stated Agatha. (Abbreviation of the much longer name.)

"Why?"

"So I can tell you if you are pregnant or not."

"You can do that? Wow," exclaimed Goku.

"Yes, so come here Lirin and I'll tell you if you are or aren't."

Lirin approached the angel in her living room with caution. Agatha placed her arms around Lirin and placed her hands on the small of Lirin's back. Agatha hummed for a bit while holding Lirin, making Lirin extremely comfortable. Agatha then let go.

"Sorry to break it to you, but you aren't pregnant and your period is due tommorow. By the way your ovaries are quiet healthy."

"Thank you," said Lirin. " You see not pregnant."

"Oh..."

"What you seem dissappointed, are you?"

"A little."

"He wants another child Lirin. Although, I don't understand why, he is not sure."

"Thanks anyways, well good thing. We have a battle to win."

* * *

_**.To Be Continued**_

_**Author's Notes:****  
**_

Read and Review people.

**_Author's Jests:_**

In the next episode of _The Question of the Fetus_:

"How could this happen!"

"What?" Jien

"I lost it!"

"What did you lose Hakkai?" Sanzo

"Huh? Hakkai lost something. No way!" Goku

"Yes he lost something important!" Agatha

"What? What?" Gojyo

"I LOST MY PENIS!"

Laugh you know you wanna.

Joke of the day:

You know you're a redneck if you think the last four words of the national anthem are:

"Gentlemen, start your engines!"


	8. Elongated Road

Friday, 05 August, 2005 05:14:56 PM

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sai Yuki. I do not own Sanzo. I do not own Hakkai. I do not own Gojyo. I do not own Goku. I do not own Kougaiji. I do not own Lirin. I do not own Yaone. I do not own Jien or Doku. I do own however Agathangelos. There I disclaimed ownership. -sticks out tounge-

**Author's Notes**: So I was sitting reading some research stuff and it hit me... The Urge to type. So here goes **Chapter 8**. Thank you loyal reviewers, I am your humble servant. Except for Galaxtic Starlight. Muwahahahaha! You shall never own me! Miss _I live down the block from you_.

**Okay before I start:**

Miyka'el - Michael

Lucipher - Lucifer

Yaweh - God

Diabolos - Satan

Yeshua ben Yoseph - Jesus Christ

No Lucifer and Satan are not the same person.

**Yes there shall be lemoniness. Wonderful citrus.**

**

* * *

**

**_Elongated Road_**

Somewhere far away on the horizon, on mountain is where he stands, looking down over the cliff. His hair is billowing out from either side. Ebony locks and emerald eyes, staring into the sunset. A solitary tear makes it's way down his angelic face. He was going to miss this world. He did not want to do what was asked of him. He could not bring himself to do it. He loved people too much to just up and kill them. Logic told him that instead of the innocent, sacrifice yourself. Who was going to miss him anyway, right? He was only the Archangel Miyka'el, he was disposable. As all the angels in heaven and hell were.

"Fuck you, Yaweh. Fuck you and your tyranny. Your selfishness, your egotism. Not everything is about you... you_ bitch_."

His thoughts turned to another angel, the compassionate being that had protected him during the first war. Miyaka'el begins to tremble slightly, it is colder at this elevation, as he draws his sword. He studies the Angelic Script engraving, his name, as he hears a sound. Someone was approaching him, he slowly lowers the sword and turns around to face his vistor. That was when said vistor begins to speak.

"... Miyka'el. Don't do it. She would be angry, we are here to help her. Forget your orders."

The grogeous stranger stated calmly. He was taller than Miyka'el, broader and had platinum blonde hair that fell past his shoulders. There were two tiny braids in the front, his body was muscular and he had the most beautiful slate blue eyes.

"Easy for you to say. Both you and her were kicked out of heaven, you can't hear _her_ voice, Lucipher."

"Yes, I know that. I can't hear it anymore but why would anyone want to anymore? She is a bitter being, seeking her own revenge. These mortals believe that Diabolos is evil, when the reality of it all is that Yaweh and Diabolos are lovers. The product of their love was the creation of life's early stages on this planet. Now look around you! Look at the hate, greed, murder, and the selfishness that corrupted the beings of this planet. All of this for what? Because Yaweh and Diabolos, they get into an arguement that has lasted for the past four thousand years."

"Bitter are we?"

"Yes, I am bitter and you are foolish."

" ... How am I foolish?"

"Simple, you were going to cut off your wings."

"NO! I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were and if you weren't they why is your sword drawn my dear brother?"

"... No reason really I was admiring the engravings."

Shoves sword into Lucipher's face.

"You see? Aren't they intricate?"

Lucipher is now seething.

"You stupid fuck! You expect me to believe that shit! You've had that sword since the beginning of time! How dense do you believe I am! Let's go before I hurt you."

Miyka'el sheathes his sword, with remorse seeping into his facial features. Lucipher and Miyka'el make their way down the mountainside to the nearby village, to await the call. Agathangelos would contact them soon enough, and they would be ready.

"You know that if you turn your back on _her,_ you won't hear her voice anymore."

"Really? It's that simple, I doubt it. Nothing is ever that simple."

" ... The only reason why it is so complex for you is because you make it that way. You complicate things, by placing constraints on it. Just open you mind and shut her out. Tell her that you don't want to hear it anymore. That you have your free will. After that she will stop."

"... I don't think that it would be wise for me to do that. As for blocking her out, I could filter what she says and slowly cease the messages."

"Do what you wish."

"I will thank you very much."

* * *

Hakkai wakes up covered in sweat, he had had a nightmare. There were angels fighting angels. Kanzeon Bosatsu was helping the angels who were attacking the others, along side Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku, Lirin and Jien. There was one. He was tall, platinum blonde hair and piercing slate blue eyes. His expression was cold, like ice, he held in his arms a woman who was wounded her auburn hair swept the ground as he carried her. Then there was a flash of white light, and his body was consumed in pain. What the hell was that about? 

Hakkai gets up and places his monocle apon his partially blinded right green eye. He swings his legs over the side of the bed while uncovering his body. He replaces the sheet where it should be and tucked in Yaone. He then runs his fingers through his brown hair as he begins his little journey to the ktichen, the sun is rising and the feeling uneasyness sweeps through his body. His mind travels back to the dream he had and how realistic it felt. He wondered what happend to him after the flash of light.

_Why did it hurt? It doesn't make any sense. Why would we be fighting? Who was that man?_

_(Hakkai is naked, mind you.)_

As Hakkai begins to make breakfast, Yaone stirs while yawning loudly. The bedsheets fall from her nude body. She smells food and smiles to herself. She was deeply, madly in love with Hakkai. The emotion was out of her hands, she lost all control years ago. She was now his happy fiance. She lowers her feet to the ground and walks into the bathroom to take a shower. She had the feeling that today was going to be a very long day.

He sensed her awaken. He continued making breakfast, eggs over easy for her and sunny side up for him, bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, red grapefruit and banana fruit juice. He started the coffee maker and set the dishes. He left the kitchen and entered the bathroom, where he got into the shower with his soon to be wife. She jumped slightly at his caress and then smiled. He turned her around and kissed her. Breakfast could wait, he began to nibbled on her ear and made feather light kisses down her neck. His tounge made tiny circles as his face traveled lower. Yaone gasped, she was very aroused by his touch. His right hand parted her legs as the left massaged her bosom. He had her right where he wanted her and she knew it. He continued his ministrations on her person, slowly turning her around to face the tiles, as he slowly entered her from behind. He rocked slowly and gently into her at first, the thrusts then quickened and were harder. She moaned in pleasure, as she reached her pinnacle his body stiffened and jerked slightly. He then kissed her gently on the mouth.

"... I, um made breakfast."

"Un, huh."

They finished showering and dressed. Then the happy couple entered the kitchen to eat the abandoned breakfast. As Yaone was washing the dishes there came a loud knock at their door. Hakkai, grabbed a large butcher knife and held it behind his back. He slowly opened the door and as he did he dropped the weapon.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

What did you think? Six pages!

Ja ne,

Kurai


	9. Communion

**Disclaimer:** **FBI **storms into Kura's basement. -What the fuck are they doing here? Are they gonna kill me?- Kurai makes a mad dash towards the computer and flings herself under the desk grabbing a sword.

"I DON'T OWN SAI YUKI! YOU BASTARDS! GET OUTTA MY TERRITORY OR DIE!"

FBI agents pull out their guns.

"What I said it, so why are you still here? Don't you people have anything better to do?"

They stare Kurai down.

"Umm, okay so I don't own Sai Yuki or any of it's characters. I don't own Tool's Opiate. M'kay, happy now?" They still don't budge. "What the fuck! Okay okay, I don't ... you know what fuck you all, I'm killing you now." Kurai goes beserker and slashes at the agents, decapitating their leader. She looks like one of those guys from Braveheart, blood streaks on her face.

"On with the story."

Last time in "The Question of God":

"Yes, I know that. I can't hear it anymore but why would anyone want to anymore? She is a bitter being, seeking her own revenge. These mortals believe that Diabolos is evil, when the reality of it all is that Yaweh and Diabolos are lovers. The product of their love was the creation of life's early stages on this planet. Now look around you! Look at the hate, greed, murder, and the selfishness that corrupted the beings of this planet. All of this for what? Because Yaweh and Diabolos, they get into an arguement that has lasted for the past four thousand years."

"Un, huh."

They finished showering and dressed. Then the happy couple entered the kitchen to eat the abandoned breakfast. As Yaone was washing the dishes there came a loud knock at their door. Hakkai, grabbed a large butcher knife and held it behind his back. He slowly opened the door and as he did he dropped the weapon.

* * *

**Communion**

It was a crisp morning, Goku and Lirin were cleaning and making preperations, as Agathangelos went to find her comrades. The feeling of impending doom lingered on this beautiful fall day. The sky was a clear blue, the breeze was soothing, birds were chirping away. Everything was calm and filled with life, too calm.

_I don't like this feeling at all. I have to get to Miyka'el and Lucipher, before Yeshua does. Unfortunately, for me I have to deal with him as well. Ugg, why does everything seem to be warning me. She isn't going to be happy, once she learns of her son's betrayel. It's like she doesn't realize that this little arguement needs to be resolved. Not everything revolves around her. _

"Hey, angel girl!"

Agathangelos turned sharply at the title. It wasn't Goku.

"Who dare call me something other than my name?"

"Who dare stalk someone?"

" ... Touche."

"So, tell me your name."

"Agathangelos."

"The crack-head monk was right."

"So you spoke to Sanzo, have you? What else did he say?"

"Well he told me what had transpired betwix you two, gave me the roundabout before though. He also described your, for lack of a better word, angelic features."

"Really. So Sanzo told you everything I said to him. Humph, makes my life easier, now I don't have to repeat myself."

"Sure, you don't but that doesn't mean shit. You still have to convince me to help you."

At that Gojyo had dangerously so closed the space between them. She was trapped angel or not she couldn't open her wings without having an ample amount of space. He knew it too.

"Gojyo, back off. I can kill you and not mourn the death."

"Oh yes you would. Unlike my priestly friend, I am not dense. I know why you want our help. You need me sweetie, the reincarnation of Kenren, the god of war himself. You need me and in more ways than one."

He was right, she did need him. He bowed down so that his face was parallel from hers. Their noses barely touching.

"I can breath without your assistance."

"You really are beautiful, but that won't help in convincing me to help you."

"I'll tell you this much, you need to be aggressive. Balls of steel woman, remember that."

With that he left her up against a wall, in her thoughts.

_This is going to be harder than I expected. I should contact his brother, get him. I have Sanzo, Goku and Lirin. Hakkai is going to persuaded by Goku. Who knew Gojyo would be the challenge? Why is he here anyways? This isn't his town, he's half an hour from his house and twenty from Goku's. This doesn't make sense to me. Kuso!_

Agatha ran like the devil was behind her, she had to get to Miyka'el and soon. As she was running she heard it, a whimper, she then came to halt to find the source. Agatha searched and searched but to no avail. She then continued her trek to find her comrades. The mountain was in her vision. She was close and she knew it.

"Miyka'el! Lucipher! _Andiamo_! Hurry, it's now or never!"

Miyka'el and Lucipher bolted out of the bar they were sitting at. The customers and barmaid were left in their wake. Their expressions were those of awe and confusion. What had made these men run like their life depended on it?

Agatha lit up a cigarette, a habit she picked up from being agitated too often. As the nicotine entered her being she relaxed slightly. She then saw her 'hands' darting in her direction, she smiled.

"Alright fellas, here's the game plan: Miyka'el you get Sanzo and Jien they aren't too far from here. Seek them out, you'll find them. Lucipher, I want you to beat Goku to Hakkai's house you can do it, fly there. As for me, I have to convince a stubborn red head. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Why do you have to convince him, he's a lecher."

"That's the point Lucipher, I'm female, I'll just him an offer he can't refuse."

"You are fond of him."

"Lucipher, how can you say that to her. Besides why the hell do you care?"

"Thanks, Miyaka'el. See you guys in three hours."

With that she made an about face and went to hunt down Gojyo. Lucipher spread out his wings, they were magnificent. Twenty meters in length with slate grey feathers. He set out to Hakkai's residence at speeds that would rival any youkai's ability. Everything was a blur to him. He landed outside, retracting his wings and readied himself for whatever might happen. He knocked.

* * *

Miyka'el got to the Sha residence, only to find a disgruntled youkai and an equally disgruntled monk. Apparently they were argueing about soap and water, Jien saying that it wouldn't kill him. This made Miyka'el smirk, he looked absolutely evil. His jet black hair swayed slightly with the wind. He stepped into the house's porch. Just as he was about to knock, Sanzo opens the door, shampoo in his hair and muttering to himself something about how he thought Jien wouldn't be as annoying as Gojyo and how he was wrong. Sanzo slammed into Miyka'el, he wasn't paying attention and missed the six foot angel that stood before him.

"Who are you? Wait, your aura, it's like that woman's. Don't tell me that you too are an angel."

"Sorry to disappoint you. My name is Miyka'el. I came here to escort you and Jien to meet with Agatha and the others. I will wait until you have showered."

"Thanks, I think. Yea, I'm gonna do that now. Jien you have company."

Jien walked to the doorway and stood staring at the angel. Sanzo went to shower, earlier that day Jien had thought it to be funny and put shampoo in his hair while he was still sleeping. Jien would pay for this trespass.

"Jien, remind me that I have to kill you!"

At this Jien began to laugh. He knew what he did was wrong, but at least it gave the man incentive to move. Jien stopped laughing and stared hard at his 'guest'.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on, or do I have to guess?"

"Well, Agatha wanted to discuss this when everyone was together. So I don't think I can. Orders are orders."

"Can you at least give me the jist of it?"

"Well Sanzo has already told you hasn't he? He did have an encounter with Agatha."

"Yea, he did but I don't see your point."

"My point is that you already know the jist. To tell you the truth even I don't know everything that is going to transpire."

"Hmm, alright I believe you. Come in, have some beer."

"Thank you."

* * *

Agatha had found him in less time than she thought. There he was strolling down the street in tight black leather pants and a white billowing dress shirt. His hair was braided back, odd. He was carrying a small parcel and looked up straight into her eyes. She was underestimating him.

"Good day sir."

"So you've come back to grace me with your presence once again. Twice in a day, you must be desperate."

"Hehehehe, I should cut them off and stuff them into your mouth. I came here to ask you, are you in or out?"

_Choices always were a problem for you_

_What you need is someone strong to guide you_

_Deaf and blind and dumb and born to follow_

_What you need is someone strong to guide you_

"I think that I still need convincing. Wait no, I believe that you are the one that needs to be convinced."

_Like me_

"What do you mean by that?"

_If you want to get your soul to heaven_

_Trust in me, now don't you judge or question_

_You are broken now but faith can heal you_

_Just do everything I tell you to do_

"What I mean is that, it seems that you are still contemplating whether or not this is the right decision."

_Deaf and blind and dumb and born to follow_

_What you need is someone strong to guide you_

_Deaf and blind and dumb and born to follow_

_Let me lay my holy hand up, hand upon you_

"Who are you to say this? You don't know me."

_Thy god's will_

_Becomes me_

_When he speaks_

_He speaks through me_

_He has needs_

_Like I do_

_We both want_

_To rape you_

"That's where you are wrong. Maybe you have forgotton. Feeble memories, fade away."

_Jesus Christ, why don't you come save my life now?_

_Open my eye, blind me with your light now_

_Jesus Christ, why don't you come save my life now?_

_Open my eye, blind me with your light now_

"What are you talking about?"

_If you want to get your soul to heaven_

_Trust in me, now don't you judge or question_

_You are broken now but faith can heal you_

_Just do everything I tell you to do_

"You really don't remember me. I thought you were being an ass."

_Jesus Christ, why don't you come save my life now?_

_Open my eye, blind me with your light now_

_Jesus Christ, why don't you come save my life now?_

_Open my eye, blind me with your light now_

_Deaf and blind and dumb and born to follow_

_Let me lay my holy hand up, hand upon you_

" You were there. It was about fifteen years ago, I was ten. I ran into the woods crying. I ran into you." Gojyo had succeeded in trapping her in an ally. They were being watched. "That night, you held me. Even though you were younger than me. At least you appeared that way. I know that you incarnated into a human body." At this Agatha twitched, unlike Miyka'el and Lucipher she chose to take a human host, that was twenty-three years ago. She still had all her abilities and memories but not her connection to heaven. That was severed. "Do you remember now? Do you remember that you kissed me that night? That it was you who had eased my soul, do you?"

"Yes..."

"Congrats, Agatha, you've accomplished in making yourself earth bound. Round of applause." The man began to clap, Gojyo and Agatha were taken aback. She knew who this was, Yeshua, son of Yaweh.

_Thy god's will_

_Becomes me_

_When he speaks_

_He speaks through me_

_He has needs_

_Like I do_

_We both want_

_To rape you_

"Are you pleased that you now have what all of us in heaven crave. You have a freedom that even she cannot take from you. Ironic that the leader, must but lead."

"Shut up. Don't you have something that you should be doing right now?"

"Yes I do but I thought it would be humourous to watch you."

_**.To Be Continued**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **Had to introduce the other characters.

Next Chapters:

**Reconciliation**

Forgiveness is easier said than done.

**Bitter Memories**

Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai, Goku, Lirin, Yaone, Jien, and Kougaiji relive their past, bringing forth some hostile emotions and bitter memories.


	10. Reconciliation

**Disclaimer: disclaimed**

**

* * *

**

**R**_econciliation_

**L**ucipher was met by a very shocked Hakkai. This was not the reaction he had expected, Hakkai's face held recognition. Not a good sign, it made Lucipher's skin crawl.

_This is the guy, he was in my dream. He was the one carrying that girl. What the hell is going on? Who is he and why is he here?_

Goku's mind was racing:

_What if Hakkai doesn't want to help? What if he is still holding a grudge? No, he couldn't be but what if he is? What do I do then? Why do I have to do this alone? At least it isn't Sanzo. I would beat the shit out of him, given the chance. I swear the next time I see that 'monk' he's getting more than a piece of my mind. He really is. I am not some stupid monkey boy, I am not some stupid child that needs for his diaper to be changed. After I defeated Homura I would have thought that he would have given me more credit than this. No he had to turn around and make me feel like shit, typical. Okay so I make a right at the corner and go down two blocks then make a left. His house is on the right and it's got those green shingles. _

Goku was walking as fast as he could, in fact he reached trotting mode. The streets were dusty and worn, the houses were average looking. Hakkai would be the one to live in such a place. It was quaint area, very quiet, too quiet for Goku's liking. As he rounded the corner he saw the broad back of a rather tall, blonde man and a the face of a very shocked Hakkai.

"Hakkai."

"Goku?"

"Hello, you probably already know Agathangelos."

"Yes I do and so do you I gather."

"Yes, now that you are here we can both speak to Hakkai."

"Speak to me about what?"

"Everything," was the response Lucipher gave to Hakkai. "We must take haste though, so we better get to it."

"Come inside then, my fiancée made coffee if you are interested."

"Thank you, I would like that very much."

"Sure, coffee sounds good," Goku was a tad apprehensive to entering Hakkai's house. He still felt guilty for what happened to him. It's not everyday that you enter the home of the man you felt that you betrayed for the sole purpose of making a point. It's not everyday that you leave behind the friend who always treated you as an equal but maybe if he talked to him, he would understand why he did what he did. Maybe there would be forgiveness, if not complete at least partial forgiveness. "Hakkai, I'm so sorry for leaving you."

"Goku?"

"Well back then, Sanzo and Gojyo, you remember how they treated me. Gojyo was more brotherly harassment but Sanzo he was, he was just cruel that last night we all were together. All the things he said, I couldn't stay."

"I know Goku, that's the past and I have long forgiven you for it. Although I still am bitter about everything that happened, things could have been different, should have been different. I always thought about how it was so easy for all of us to just forget about the others. Too easy to carry on as if the others did not matter, Sanzo would call us his servants and Gojyo would be drunk all the time toward the end of it. Granted we all have had our issues and still do."

"Thank you, it means the world to me. I don't understand why Sanzo was the way he was. I think I was wrong with just leaving. Maybe I should have talked to him, forced him to tell me what made him so distant."

"I don't know Sanzo is a very closed off man. A complicated one at that too."

The three men entered Hakkai's household to find Yaone rushing around. She stared at them and froze. She was surprised to see Goku but taken aback at the man towering over both her soon to be husband and Goku. Who was he and why was he in here?

"Goku how's the baby? Does she look more like you or Lirin? Can she walk?"

"She's fine, great actually. She looks more like her mother and yes she can walk and talk."

"Awe, so kawaii! I want to see her!"

"Hakkai can we stop by and see little Rei?"

"Umm, sure okay."

"Yey!"

Hakkai prepared coffee for everyone and placed each cup in front of a different individual. Sitting down he began to discuss Rei with Goku and Yaone.

"(Cough) I am terribly sorry to interrupt," said Lucipher over his cup of coffee. "I do need to tell you why I am here after all."

"Oh yes, sorry. Please tell me what is going on?"

Lucipher began to recant the issue of how god and the devil were lovers and how over a petty disagreement the world was left in chaos. Hakkai smiled beautifully but bitterly, the story hit close to home. Yaone's mouth was agape and well Goku already knew.

**M**idnight, the sky is black; there are neither stars tonight nor the moon. Tonight is a dreary night indeed. Somehow Agatha, Lucipher, and Miyka'el brought together the former Sanzo-ikku and their counterparts. Kougaiji was not as stubborn as they thought he would be but then again that is why Agatha sent Yeshua to get him. Now that they were all together one could really feel the tension. It was so thick that you could not cut even with a samurai's katana. Agatha was beginning to worry; no one was even looking at each other. Goku was fiddling with his daughter, Gojyo was whispering to his brother, Sanzo was staring into space and Hakkai was flirting with Yaone. Lirin was chatting with her brother over what ever they were discussing. Miyka'el and Lucipher were arm wrestling and Yeshua was napping.

"What the fuck?" Agathangelos blurted out.

Everyone ceased their seemingly important distractions to look in her direction.

"What is wrong with you people?"

"What do you mean," questioned Yeshua.

"You were sleeping, those two are arm wrestling, these eight are ignoring each other and I'm to stand here waiting till everyone decides to grow up?"

"Hold on, what do you mean by that? You are to stand there to wait for us, to grow up. That's what you said, right?" Asked a highly irritated Genjo Sanzo.

"Well, in the sense that you guys have to get over the past and forgive each other."

"Forgive each other?" Sanzo looked utterly bemused.

"Why do we have to do that?" This was asked by a brown haired youkai named Goku.

"Who are you to tell us to forgive and forget," asked Hakkai.

"What is forgiveness anyways? The act of forgiving, of seeking pardon but to what extent? Is there a limit that we all reach and then and only then do we forgive? Is it possible that no matter how many times the words leave our mouths it still lacks meaning? Yes, I believe that to be true. My definition of forgiveness is to repent, like a sinner for the unholy acts you the offender have committed. It is not as easily done as it is said, Agatha," Gojyo's speech was laced with venom.

"Gojyo, Hakkai, Goku, and Sanzo, please understand."

"Understand what, that we are to just forget the harsh words and actions that we put each other through," questioned Sanzo. "That we are to up and forget every moment of pain. Every moment of suicidal thought, every ounce of despair and suffering."

"No, not that, never forget that. My wishes are for you all to see past your flaws, we all have them, and look upon the graces that you are each gifted with. Was it not you Hakkai who defeated Shien with your cunning? Was it not you Gojyo who defeated a miniature army of gods with your strength? Was it not you Goku who created another universe? Was it not you Sanzo who not only tamed the great Mage Goku but fought him and survived? Was it not you Jien who protected your brother from your own mother? Was it not you Kougaiji who found your own inner strength and used it against your step mother? Was it not you Lirin who boldly went into each battle? Was it not you Yaone who single handedly conked out the Sanzo party and would have off-ed them be it not for your own morality? Your past makes you who you are. Accept that for what it is. Granted things and words were done and said that should not have been but does that mean the end of existence? Iie, it just proves that to live you must make mistakes."

"It's still easier said than done." Gojyo looked to the side when he said this. He had lost too much and just gained back his own self recently he did not want to go through that again.

"Yes, it is." Hakkai felt awkward but Gojyo had a point, he nuzzled his face in Yaone's neck. He tried not to think of the past but the past always thought of him.

"I agree." Sanzo thought of his previous words and knew he spoke of himself.

"Me too." Goku felt a stinging near his heart. Maybe he was being childish.

"Well then if you all agree with me, then what are you waiting for? Why can you not analyze the past you share and try to see things from another's perspective? Why is it that people can not place themselves into the situations of another, is that too hard for you to do? To walk a mile in another man's shoes?"

Lucipher sat up attentively, it looked as if she was going to cry; she was always the sentimental one. Miyka'el was staring at Yeshua wondering what was going on in his head. Was he thinking about his parents, was that the reason his eyes seem troubled. Maybe they are doing the wrong thing, but it can't go on. His emerald eyes traveled to Lucipher and then to Agatha, she was sad. The affairs of humans always affected her more than anything else. Maybe because she chose to be half human? Why would you give up an indestructible body for that of a weaker more prone to injury one?

"Why do you care so god damn fucken much?" Gojyo was retreating from the situation, she felt it.

"Why? Because if I don't no one will. You and your friends will continue on hating one another over something a trivial as a bad attitude. So immature, you are all immature, why because you hide behind your masks of indifference. Because you can't stand the fact that it bothers you. That you four idiots care more about each other than you wish to disclose. That in some fucking way you chose to become family and now just because shit hit the fan you all want to uncivil pussies about the damn thing."

Agatha was pissed and sad at the same time tears ran down her hot face.

"FUCK ALL OF YOU I'LL DO IT MYSELF AND DIE! AT LEAST IN THE NEXT LIFE I CAN HONESTLY SAY I TRIED!"

She ran, knocking the door off the hinge and ran into the horizon avoiding people, houses, trees, damn pesky things growing in all the inappropriate locations possible, and anything else that happened to cross her path. She ran drowning in a sea of emotion that even she could not differentiate. She came to halt before a steep cliff and hurled herself vertically and horizontally. The wind rushed past her head, slapped her in the face and her body came in contact with a rather large branch which buckled under her weight and velocity to shatter and let her precariously fall again to the ground, at least gravity still worked right. She fell to hers knees and then folded forward, her head slammed against the ground and blood, crimson syrupy blood, flowed from an abrasion on her forehead she was out.

* * *

Kurai's Korner: 

Word Count 2033

I don't my readers love me anymore. I haven't even received an email stating:

UPDATE BITCH UPDATE from anyone…. I'm not loved…. Tear.

So anyways here's my update. Sorry for not doing it sooner to those who actually read it. Thank you for your infinite patience. Read my other story Thunder Lighting: Resolution of a Fire Maiden for the reasons why I haven't been up to par. Chapter 11. I wanted this chapter to be longer but I did not do it. For I suck. Plus I have a hairline fracture on my pointer finger… long weird story.

* * *

These be my responses to reviews Ive gotten, I apologize for not doing so earlier and for repeating myself if I already did. 

GalaxticStarlight: Here's your update, no you won't tie me to a chair, I'll get to you before you do. That's not very nice to say to your friend but I love you anyways.

Inuyashaloverfan: This is also your updater I hope that you are still a fan of this story. BTW I have one about InuYasha if you are interested. Anyways thank you for the support.

Lesilie: Thank you very much.

Zues: Thank you and I agree.

Kagome-reincarnation: Here's the next chapter, thank you very much your comment is very appreciated.

KamiKaze: Thank you for both of your reviews and I'm typing as fast as I can but I will update sooner for Chapter 12. Thank you.

Hoshi-Sanzo: Thank you, I think. LoL!

Sada Lily: I apologize throughly to you since you have this story on your alerts and you have been very patient with me. I thank you very much.

Altered Carbon: Thank you! I know it's depressing but as it goes on things get better. Thank you very much.

* * *


	11. Bitter Memories

* * *

**B**_itte_r **M**_emorie_s

**A**gatha lay prostrate on the forest ground. That is where Gojyo found her, along with the others. The blood had dried and caked onto her face. He could not find her pulse.

"I think she's dead," was proclaimed by the lips of our loveable lecher.

"She can't die," replied Miyka'el.

Lucipher nodded his head in agreement as he knelt down to inspect her heart shaped face. The lids were shut and tear stained cheeks pale. Her lips looked purple she was dead.

"Miyka'el I hate to break it to you but, she is."

"No," Miyka'el could not believe his own ears. "She can't die, what was the point of all of this if she dies?"

"Stupid woman, why would she jump off a cliff?" questioned Sanzo.

"Because she wants to retract the contract, that's why she jumped off the cliff." Yeshua examined her body and turned her onto her back. "Wake up."

Agatha's head was spinning.

"Wake up."

Her entire body was racked with pain. Her spiritual self was sent back into the empty shell. She did not want to get up, she wanted to go.

"Wake up."

No, I don't want to.

"You must wake up."

Leave me alone.

"Agathangelos wake up, now."

Her eyes opened of their own accord, light blinding her, damn him. Her mouth opened and a shrill scream escaped from it. He brought her back. As pain flooded her body from the rapid regeneration of her body's cells came into play, she could not stop screaming. Birds flew in fear from the safety of the tree branches. Rodents scurried into their earthen homes. Larger animals like deer broke into a mad dash for safety. The Sanzo-ikku along with the others jumped back, all save Yeshua and Gojyo. They remained stock still as her body reacted on it's own to Yeshua's demand. The pain climaxed and then ceased completely as her body became accustomed to being alive once more she stood and met the hand of Gojyo. He back slapped her to the ground thoroughly bruising her bum. She looked up into his eyes, he was disappointed.

"And here I thought you had more of spine than that."

"Go to hell."

"Not before you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you hit me," she asked as said injury was stinging her once unmarred face. Her hand reached up to the place where the contact was made. She rubbed it and at once Gojyo felt guilty for giving into his anger.

"You fucken jumped off a cliff are you fucken kidding me?"

"So you slap me!"

"What the hell did you want me to do? Fucken give you a medal: 'Best Suicide Jump Ever'!"

"No, but I didn't want you to slap me either."

"Well you know what I did, so take your own medicine and swallow it."

"What?"

"Forgive, reconcile. Remember the whole spiel you gave before deciding to plummet yourself off a cliff."

"You big headed, pompous asshole, you think that using that against me will get you back into my graces?"

"No, but it's you that should worry about getting back into my good graces, not the other way around."

Gojyo turned his back on her looked at the crowd, flipped the bird and left. Hakkai was not surprised, in fact he followed suit only without flipping the mystical bird. Sanzo decided at this moment to retreat from the distracted people and wormed his way around the forest to where they once were walking into Gojyo. Gojyo looked down at him and smirked.

"What?"

"You think that I won't tell you off, even after I slapped an angel."

"What makes you say that?"

"That smug-like look in your eyes."

"Well, well, well, aren't we observant. Congrats on not producing the right response. Since that's not what I think at all but then again you all were so good at guessing what someone else was feeling."

At this Hakkai emerged from the wood and saw the impending doom. Due to instinct he had to get involved.

"Guys don't."

"Shove off Hakkai."

"You know something Gojyo, you were always keen on demonstrating how tough you were that you never stopped to think that maybe there was something wrong."

Goku ran off into the direction Hakkai went. Where he then emerged into the clearing where the other three stood. Two words: damn it! He tried to slip back into the wood but was stopped by a long arm that belonged to Gojyo.

"Where do you think you're going to?"

"Away from this shit."

"Oh no you're not, you're in this already. Why don't you take a seat and listen to the ever pious monk tell me exactly what the hell is wrong with me. It's a group therapy session Goku and you have been invited you can't back out now."

"I don't want to Gojyo; I have better things to do anyways."

"Better? Like what? What is more important that hearing me be put into my place? I thought you of all people would enjoy that the most?"

"No, I wouldn't I just want to go home."

"You can't."

"Gojyo let him go."

"Nope aint doing it Hakkai, no way am I letting him go. He should be here for this. Sanzo's confession, it's going to be the blockbuster of the millennium."

"Fine, I'll stay."

"Good. So what was it that you were going to say?"

"You are so, annoying."

"No that wasn't it."

"I know that dimwit."

"Well then spill."

"You have always assumed what everyone else was feeling and for the most part your stupid guesses were right, but not always, did it ever occur to you that maybe my life isn't all that peachy."

"Yep, you're a monk after all."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, no sex therefore life sucks."

"You are so shallow."

"And you think that you are the only one with problems."

"…"

"Like none of us went through hell and back. Like none of us have bleeding hearts. It's like you won't accept it, you see the evidence but ignore it and somehow it's my fault. Well it's not my fault and you can stop telling yourself that."

"I never thought it was your fault you god damn narcissist! I never blamed you!"

"Well you sure as hell acted like it."

"It's not my problem if you like being the center of attention."

"I don't like being the center of attention; in fact I would very much like it if I didn't exist."

"So why don't you kill yourself and get it over with?"

"Because it would make too many people happy, and that is the last thing I want."

"So you're still alive to scorn people."

"Pretty much yea, what about you, why are you still here?"

"Because I'm too much of a coward to kill myself, that's why."

"Humph, at least you admit that."

"At least I can admit to my faults."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"What it means is that you instead of dealing with your issues, you womanize."

"And?"

"Well I think the latter of the two is worse for your health."

"You're just jealous that I can get any."

"No I am not jealous."

"Gentlemen, why are you arguing over such frivolous things?"

"I don't know Hakkai."

"Because Gojyo won't grow up."

"I don't need to grow up for your information."

"Ha could have fooled me."

"Really now, so what was it that you wanted to say to me?"

"I already said it."

"That was it?"

"Yup, that was it."

"Well now, aren't you the champion of brevity."

"And you are the champion of sarcasm."

"Number one baby, number one."

"Anything you wish to tell me oh wise one?"

"Yea, as a matter of fact I do and it has to do with Goku here."

"What would this be?"

"Gojyo don't, this really isn't necessary."

"No, no it is, you see we're finally letting each other what we think so, this is the perfect time to say it. Goku has always looked at you as a father figure. He always wanted to make you happy and yet you would always find a way to make him feel like shit. Whenever he tried to reach out to you, you would push him even further away. Like the great and mighty Genjo Sanzo can't possibly have any kind of attachment."

"Goku is that true?"

"Yea…"

"I'm sorry Goku."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Sanzo began to walk away; he was too upset with the world in general to keep standing there. All that time spent with those three idiots and yet he really knew little of them. He truly was sorry for everything he did, at least for the way he did it. He knew what Gojyo said was true, that every person that tried to get close to him he managed to find a way to push them away. He knew why he did it. He just could not stop. Sanzo was fighting himself and he was losing, always losing. He did not know what to do with himself. Should he just leave it all behind or should he just fess up and suffer the consequences? While the internal struggle took place Gojyo became irate with the back of the monk's head, so he decided to swat at it like a fly, maybe then he won't be so angry with it.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Your head was bothering me."

"So you hit me?"

"Yes, well the back of your head was annoying me… So hitting you made you turn around. Come to think about it, the front of your head is bothering me too."

"Don't you even think about it!"

"What you gonna shoot me?"

"Sure, I might."

"You wouldn't, you'd miss me too much."

"I probably would but at least I would get the satisfaction of killing you."

"Oh ho, I love you too, Sanzo-sama."

"Oh fuck you and your use of honorifics!"

"Don't avoid the truth."

"I'm not, I apologize. I apologize for my actions… although I doubt any of you would be forgiving."

"Don't assume things. Assumptions only get you into trouble and trust me I know about trouble."

"Are you saying-?"

"No, I'm not but still don't make an assumption that's what got you into this mess anyways."

"Do you mean it Sanzo?"

"Why wouldn't I Goku?"

"Well because you could just be saying this for your own personal agenda."

"Ha, like I have an agenda."

"You could… "

"Goku is right you could have a hidden agenda for all of this."

"Oh shut it Hakkai, the three of you are conspiracy theorists!"

"How are we conspiracy theorists? When you-"

"Oh just let it go. Can we move on?"

"Fine, have it your way… this was fun though."

"Only you Gojyo."

"Only me, what Hakkai?"

"Only you would find this to be entertaining."

"Yea… you weirdo."

"I'm a weirdo and you're a monkey."

"Not this again…"

"Seems like it…"

"We should leave before they start flirting even more."

"I agree."

"Who's flirting?"

"You and Goku… that's who."

"Did you call me a queer?"

"No, I said you were flirting."

"Oh for the love of, would you guys just grow up."

"You're in this too Hakkai. Join us, join the dark side."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm quoting a movie, never mind you ruined the joke."

**A**gathangelos was heartbroken. She couldn't believe that Gojyo would hit her. Granted what she did was ridiculous but at least they could reconcile because of it. She made a sacrifice knowing full well that she may not be able to come back from her decision to bring them back together. Her thanks for this was a slap to the face. Not only did he slap her, he slapped her hard. The inside of her cheek bled a little after he did it. She couldn't believe that he would lose his temper like that. Well she could but she never thought he would actually take an action like that. She was in complete shock. Lucipher shook her out of her stupor.

"We still have a job to do, you know."

"Right… yea. Let's go."

_**.To Be Continued **_

* * *

Kurai's Korner:

**Word Count**: 2,039

So, I wrote this chapter after being yelled at by Elena, even though she's in Florida she still manages to admonish me for my laziness and writer's block. It's not my fault that my muse decided to take a holiday!

**REVIEW!**

I would like to personally thank all of my reviewers by stating that: YOU ARE THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD.

Tre Sexy!

_**Kurai's Jests:**_

This Time in Question of the Fetus:

"So how did you get turned purple again," asked Sanzo.

"Umm, well I kind of made a promise to someone and didn't go through with it."

"Really and what was the promise?"

Hakkai leans over to whisper into Sanzo's ear. Sanzo's face goes red.

"What!"

"So you see why I wouldn't do it?"

"Yea… thanks…"

"Hey guys what's going on? Hakkai why are you purple?"

Hakkai leans over and whispers why to Gojyo. Gojyo's face immediately drops.

"HOLY SHIT! No wonder you're purple, I wouldn't do it either."

Goku wanders into the room, notices Sanzo's blush and Gojyo's dropped face. He also notices a very purple Hakkai.

"What's going on guys?"

"Well Hakkai made a promise to some god, and he broke it so now he's purple."

"What was the promise for?"

"To be human… again, well he didn't tell me what I would have to do until after I promised."

"What did you have to do?"

"I really don't want to say it again."

"But I wanna know!"

Hakkai leans over and tells Goku, who starts laughing.

"HE WANTED YOU TO KISS SANZO!"

Goku points and laughs at Hakkai and Sanzo.


End file.
